


Truth In Tradition

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship, Solstice, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio catches Ignis under the mistletoe - the perfect opportunity for a kiss no one would question.





	Truth In Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gladnis Holiday Weekend 2018 day 1 prompts: Mistletoe and Secret Relationship

It was disconcerting to arrive at Noct’s and find the table already laid out with a festive spread. Ignis couldn’t resist the urge to hasten over and give it a thorough inspection, but even his critical eye could find nothing amiss. His Highness had done surprisingly well, and Ignis took a moment to remind himself it was unfair to underestimate Noctis.

“Hey, Iggy.” For such a large man, Gladio moved with extreme stealth when he chose.

“Gladiolus.” Ignis allowed his lips to curve in the barest hint of a smile, which he nodded crisply to mask.

Gladio employed no such subtlety, grinning broadly and clapping Ignis on the shoulder. If his hand lingered a little long, those calloused fingertips brushing the side of Ignis’s neck before drawing away, it surely wasn’t enough to raise suspicion.

“Happy Solstice,” Gladio said cheerfully.

“And to you,” Ignis’s accented voice warmed, and he allowed the smile to fill his eyes this time. “Have you been here long?”

Gladio snorted. “Where do you think Prince Charmless got the food?”

“Jared cooked it?” Ignis asked with interest. He really must find time to trade recipes with the Amicitia family retainer.

“Yep. No take-out tonight.”

Prompto’s voice shrilling out, “Ha ha! I _owned_ you, buddy!” was followed by Noct’s, “… whatever,” causing Ignis and Gladio to share a bemused smile.

“Is anyone else coming?” Ignis asked.

“Nope,” Gladio said. “Just the four of us tonight. Noct wanted something low-key since the rest of the weekend will be full of state events. Can’t say I blame him.” Gladio rubbed a hand over his throat, and Ignis followed the motion, recalling vividly the way Gladio’s pulse felt under his lips the night before. “I already feel choked and I’m not even wearing my formal uniform yet.”

Ignis hummed, hoping Gladio would take it for agreement. From the mischievous grin that twisted Gladio’s full lips and caused amber eyes to glint, he knew full well Ignis was still caught up in the memory of kissing that bare neck, and so much more.

“Behave,” Gladio purred, “I’ll make it worth your while later.”

Ignis sputtered an almost-response and turned away, going to make himself a drink. He tried to ignore the way Gladio’s low, rumbled chuckle made his body tighten as he poured ingredients into a tumbler, tried to pretend his heart wasn’t racing and his breath coming more quickly just from that innocent shoulder clasp.

“Hey, Ignis!” Prompto said happily, and the interruption helped Ignis to focus on not jumping Gladio at the Prince’s party.

Noctis came in on Prompto’s heels and nodded at Ignis. “Hey, Specs.”

“Noct,” Ignis said warmly, resisting the impulse to bow and contenting himself with a dip of his head. “You did a wonderful job. The decorations are lovely.” Wintergreen garlands hung crosswise over the living room, and fat candles burned on the windowsills.

“I brought the mistletoe,” Prompto said slyly. “So watch where you’re walking.”

Ignis frowned and took a quick look around. Ah, it was hung where the strands of garland came together; easy enough to avoid. He couldn’t imagine what Prompto was thinking - there wouldn’t be anyone else at this party for him to try and kiss. Unless…

Narrowing his eyes, Ignis studied the easy way Noctis and Prompto interacted. As he scrutinized them, Noctis pulled out his phone and sat on the couch, shooting Prompto a challenging look. Prompto shouted something unintelligible - _yeet?_ did he mean beat, as in, he’d beat Noctis? - and sat beside him, whipping out his phone and diving into whatever mobile game had their attention this evening.

“I guess that leaves you and me, Iggy,” Gladio said, and by Ramuh’s silver beard, _when_ had he come up behind Ignis?

Turning to pin Gladio with what he hoped was a withering stare, Ignis sniffed. “We can review Noctis’s schedule for next week.”

Gladio moved in closer until he was looming over Ignis. Not being a short man, it wasn’t something Ignis was accustomed to since he’d reached his full height.

He rather liked it.

Tipping his head back until emerald met topaz, Ignis allowed a smirk to flirt over his lips. “You don’t like that plan? What did you have in mind?” He took one step backwards reflexively, then another, feeling the need for a little space between them lest he forget they weren’t alone and close those last few inches, and…

Gladio plucked Ignis’s drink from his hand and took a deep swallow. Ignis’s eyes were drawn by his every movement like a moth to a flame, watching the way his throat worked and his Adam’s apple bobbed. He took another step back, but Gladio was quick to follow, and Ignis wondered what on Eos he was playing at. They _weren’t_ alone after all, and must behave with propriety.

“Ooooooohhhhhh,” Prompto sing-songed. “You’re under the mistletoe - you gotta kiss!”

Ignis arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow as he peered up at Gladio from behind the veil of lowered eyelashes. Gladio maneuvered them here on purpose? Well… Ignis had to admit, it was ingenious. To Noctis and Prompto, if they’d looked up from their phones, it probably looked like they were shifting around as they talked. And since kissing under the mistletoe was just a silly Solstice tradition, this gave Ignis and Gladio the perfect opportunity to whet their appetites for later, while leaving their charge and his friend none the wiser.

Ignis and Gladio had been dating nearly a year now, but they’d kept it under wraps. There were no protocols strictly forbidding such a liaison, however, as the saying went, ‘discretion was the better part of valor’. Ignis had no desire to be the subject of Citadel gossip, and he knew Gladio didn’t relish the idea either. They’d had a couple close calls when in these more casual situations, but Ignis thought they’d comported themselves quite admirably.

“It’s tradition,” Gladio winked down at him, and Ignis had to smile at the joy lighting those whiskey-warm eyes.

“Indeed,” he said gravely, tilting his head back in clear invitation. He expected Gladio to kiss his cheek. Or perhaps be bold and peck him on the lips.

He was not prepared for the firm press of those full lips against his own, causing him to gasp in surprise as their mouths slotted together passionately. That gave Gladio’s tongue the perfect opening to dart into Ignis’s mouth slyly, and Ignis wasn’t proud of the mewling noise that escaped his control...though he couldn’t have held it back if he tried.

Seconds later - years later - after the kiss ended, Ignis blinked up at Gladio. Gladio’s tan cheeks were darkened with a flush that Ignis knew also colored his own face, and the way Gladio’s eyes were blurred with desire, his lips still parted and just a bit swollen, made him want to…

“Pay up,” Noct said smugly.

Ignis snapped his head around, jaw dropping when he saw Prompto hand Noctis a 20 gil note.

“You were wagering on who’d get caught under the mistletoe?” Ignis blurted out inelegantly.

“Nope!” Prompto disagreed. “Noctis figured you two were dating, but I didn’t believe him despite all the proof he had. So we bet on it.” He pointed up at the ceiling. “We had planned to get you guys under that later, but hey, thanks for doing it for us!”

“What proof?” Gladio demanded.

Noctis simply smiled, those twilight eyes sparkling. “Nothing to worry about.” He looked back down at his phone, but then shot a sidelong glance toward his Shield and his Advisor. “You guys are good together.”

If Ignis was blushing before, now his cheeks could rival Ifrit’s flames. “Ah… thank you, Highness.” He looked at Gladio and smiled shakily. Perhaps now they could truly be themselves, at least around Noctis and Prompto, if the secret was already out.

Judging by the way Gladio embraced him, those muscular arms cradling him as if he were something inordinately precious, they were in total agreement.

Ignis kissed Gladio again, his heart soaring. As necessary as they had deemed the charade, it was exhilarating to have one place they didn’t have to hide their love. As they kissed, Prompto cat-called and Ignis swore he could hear Noctis pointedly not looking at them. But, he had given them his blessing - and it felt so right to be in Gladio’s arms, on Solstice Eve, here in this small gathering of the inner circle of Noctis’s most trusted friends.

When they broke apart to breathe, Ignis was surprised to find he had to blink tears away from his eyes before he could lock that scintillating verdant gaze to that of molten amber.

“Gladiolus.”

“Ignis.”

One more shared smile, and they released each other, Gladio going to sit by the others and join in their game, Ignis choosing to mix a second drink.

This was the best Solstice he’d ever had. He hoped to have many more with Gladiolus, and with their friends, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
